Summersay
Location Bottom half of the South Eastern landmass. Capital Exefield, in the southernmost point. Has trade with Cirrus. Regions Mountains have a lot of population, not that cold, has the most rainfall. Thickly forested, isolated houses, maybe a hamlet or two. Not hard to survive, so no one feels the need to cluster together. Central region is desert, with a few nomadic groups of people. Coastal regions are sparsely populated, a lot of pirate trade. Tortuga style, hot, humid, without much in the way of morals. Large sprawling cities. People Deep red skin, and dark hair. People living in the mountains have slightly lighter skin, closer to the typical shade of Aldwynne people, the Summersay equivalent of pale people. They usually wear cotton underclothes, and a waterproof layer on top, usually some kind of treated animal hide. Sides of the head are shaved, top part is braided, and kept long, their hair is thick and often curly. Their build leans more toward upper body strength, their eyes tend to be a lighter brown. Desert dwelling people have scarlet skin, usually burned and peeling, any piece of exposed skin is darkened by the sun, but they try not to expose themselves. They wear a loose covering layers with a lot of airflow, and headwraps for the dust. They go barefoot, tend to be lean and have muscular legs and large feet. Heads are usually shaved. Their eyes are almost black, and they mostly have double lidded eyes and thick eyelashes. People on the southern coastal region have dark red skin, with black hair and eyes. Hair is usually thin and straight, worn at around jaw length. Loose, light clothing is common, the humidity pushes people to wear as little as possible, so style varies, many methods are employed to promote airflow. Many pockets, many ties, more embellishments than the northern people, since they have more contact with the outside world, have trade, and a lot of piracy, capitalism is most prevalent in the coastal regions. South-eastern coast experiences a lot of earthquakes and water events, their houses tend to be easy to rebuild, flexible and changeable. They like to build outward onto the water, either by connecting house-boats, putting buildings on stilts, etc. Magic Magic is diluted, and spread through the blood of the residents. Those born with magic blended with those without, and as fewer and fewer magical people were born, it became the quirk that everyone has. It mostly manifests in the subconscious, Shared Dreams, some small influence or talent, occasionally prophetic dreams. It is not uncommon for the desert dwelling people to have supernaturally far sight, for a mountain dwelling person to have an affinity for animals, or medicine. Traders in ports will often be specially charming. Magic tends to flow into whatever the person focuses on, and exert some weak influence. Certain drugs, chants, etc. can bring it forward, and make people more aware of it, but it is not sustainable, and there isn’t much there to begin with. Most don’t bother with it. Geography Mountains to the north, thick forestation. Desert in the middle, more life on the coast. Climate Hot, fair in the mountains but never really cold, arid in the central desert, humid along the coast.